


Cleaning Up after the Avengers

by melodymishahiddlestan



Series: Cleaning up After The Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based off a dream;, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodymishahiddlestan/pseuds/melodymishahiddlestan
Summary: Marvel CMU AU:OC Aurora ‘Rory’ Paunovic is a married mother of 6 (Yes 6) to successful (but controlling) Lawyer Nicholas Price.When their youngest starts Nursery full time, Rory wants to return to work, but her husband isn’t keen on the idea and it shines a light on his current and past behavior to the oblivious Rory.Desperate to get herself and her children out of the TOXIC environment and knowing she can’t without losing her kids. Rory gets a job (without her husband knowing) so she can gain full custody and support her kids and accepts any job that’s going...So when she gets a job at AVENGERS TOWER, her life starts to turn around...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Jemma Simmons & Leo Fitz, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Hope Van Dyne, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Cleaning up After The Avengers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880026
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. My Marvel AU

**Author's Note:**

> A brief understanding of my Marvel Universe

**MY MARVEL AU:**

**Janet Van Dyne never went subatomic in the 80s and Hank stayed with SHEILD raising Hope within its ranks at the Academy hence why Wasp is an original Avenger in 2012.**

**In 2013 during Thor Dark World, Loki doesn’t fake his death as he miscalculates and gets mortally wounded on Svartalfheim protecting Jane Foster and left for dead he is later found by an Einherjar who had followed the princes through to Svartalfheim retrieves Loki’s half dead body and returns him to Asgard to be dealt with by the Healers.**  
**Whilst being treated they detect damage to Loki’s mind which is an old wound and recognise that it has similar energy readings to that of the Tessaract and Aether and Odin realises that the sceptre Loki had wielded on Earth, which he used to control many people Barton, Selvig and others, has an infinity stone in it and that Loki was also under the influence too.**

**With this New information, Odin reduces Loki’s sentence and lets him return to his bedchambers once he is well enough but with Einherjar watch him 24/7.**

**When Thor returns to Asgard after his defeat of Malekith, he is surprised to discover Loki isn’t dead like thought he was and Odin informs him of their discovery about Loki and knowing it would have been what his late Wife would have wanted, also allows Thor to return to Midgard to be with his lady.**

**Whislt back on Midgard, Thor informs the Avengers of his discovery about Loki and the group accept these findings. (though Barton is reluctant to say the least)**

**In Captain America: The Winter Soldier everything happens as in the movie but Hope Van Dyne also assists to take down HYDRA.**

**Hope leaves the Avengers to take over her father’s company, as he has to help look after his ailing wife.**

**Over the next year Loki joins Thor on Midgard and the team reluctantly take him on, as he assists in taking down Hydra Bases and to try and locate the sceptre.**

**In Avengers: Age of Ultron Loki assists.**  
**But instead of Barton’s secret wife and children it’s his sister and who lets the team stay with them at their secret farm, that she lives on with her children.**

**Pietro and Wanda Maximoff still help the team to take down Ultron, so does Vision.**  
**But in my AU, Pietro never dies saving Barton, he is still mortally wounded, but he is saved by Loki who uses his magik to sustain Pietro long enough for him to get him into a cradle where he is then patched up.**

**Sokovia still falls out of the sky and kills thousands on May 6th, 2015 but Ultron is defeated by Wanda and Vision.**

**May 30th, 2015 – The Twins officially join the Avengers, Stark bows out, as do Banner and Thor.**

**NEW TEAM lead by Steve and Nat;**  
**Hawkeye, War Machine, Falcon, Loki, Vision and the twins.**

  
**Ant-Man happens as normal – but Hope having damaged her suit is unable to assist in her fathers schemes and its Janet who aids her husband in choosing Scott Lang to be the new Ant-Man.**

**And with a new improved Wasp suit, Hope and her new side kick “Ant-Man” join the Avengers team part-time.**

**December 2015 - New Superhero ‘Spiderman’ arrives on the scene.**

**In late 2015, early 2016 we have the INHUMAN OUTBREAK**  
**One of these is Rory’s cousin Matt who can teleport and has a sixth sense.**  


**In March 2016 Loki assists the Avengers in finding Bucky who reluctantly returns, after the Asgardian encourages him to come back to New York to the AVENGERS TOWER.**  
**There Bucky is acquitted of all crimes due to being coerced by HYDRA.**  
**Still a lot of people think he’s guilty and theirs a huge protest outside the Avengers building.**  
**Bucky refuses to leave his room after this happens.**  


**Tony recruits the Spiderman to join the Avengers Team – Part Time.**

**And in May 2016 is where my Story Starts**


	2. Rory's Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background into my OFC Aurora 'Rory' Paunovic

My name is Aurora Dawn Paunovic but you can call me ‘Rory’ _(only my mom and dad really call me Aurora)._

I was born on 31st October, 1982 to Ann Darrow and King Kong,

_Actually that was just my parents, Aleks and Mia Paunovic in fancy dress as they were attending a Halloween Party the night my mother’s waters broke._

I was delivered at the NSA Saratoga Springs Navel Base Hospital in New York, where my father who was a Marine at the time was stationed.

I was born alongside my younger brother Sebastian, who was born 12 minutes later.

_And even though my name would suggest it, I was actually born at night time, 2:17 am in the morning to be percise, after my mom underwent just 3 hours of labour. (Lucky duck)_

I grew up on base with my mother and brother, and father whenever he came home, and 2 years later we were joined by my little sister Josie (Josephina) and that was our little Family compleat.

As I mentioned, my dad Aleks, was a Marine and signed up straight out of High School in 1982 (before me and Seb were born).

My parents both met at Midwood High School in Brooklyn (GO HORNETS!) in their Freshman year during the late 70s after my mother’s family moved over here from UK due to my grandfather Sebastian’s job, and it was love at first sight for the two teens.

My dad instantly fell for my mother’s Auburn hair, her kind blue eyes, her British accent and her ‘Extraordinarily shaped ears’ – A medical condition called Stahls Ear which meant she had pointed ones like Spock in Star Trek.

_A trait our mother had inherited from her own mother and which most of her 8 siblings had inherited though most had chosen to have them altered medically._

My mother was attracted to my father’s large stature, he was tall even as a teen. He had dark hair and kind brown eyes that she said reminded her of the Bears in the Brooklyn Zoo (She would later call my dad her big Bear) and though they had little in common, as Aleks was a sporty child who loved to Box and played in the Football Team (in Defence) my mom was more into the Arts, specifically Acting and Painting, which she excelled and was set to become the next Modern Day Monet or Renoir -- _My mom would paint all the time and amassed a great amount of finished work over the years and she sold the odd painting here and there but never became ‘popular’._

But it wasn’t their interests that drew my parents together it was the fact they were both Fraternal twins, _(it ran in the family, more so down my mother’s line – My Tata_ _(Dad in Serbian) was the youngest to his Sister Maja and my Mama (Mom in Serbian) was the oldest to her brother Morgan)_ they were also both from big family’s; Mama was one of 9, and so was my Tata!

The pair also connected over that and the fact they both came from European backgrounds; Dad was ½ Serbian, ½ Croatian and my mom was British (½ Scottish, ½ English).

They stayed together throughout their high school years and when me and my brother came onto the scene in their Senior year, our grandparents (who were both religious), rushed the young love birds to be married _(which they had planned on doing anyway, just not as quickly)_ and so on July 17th 1982 at St. Jerome's Roman Catholic Church in Brooklyn, Mia Hamilton became Mia Paunovic.

For 10 years the 5 of us were happy and enjoyed the time we got to spend together when my father was home from deployment but in April 1993 my mother found a lump in her breast and was diagnosed with an aggressive form of Breast Cancer that called for my father to take sick leave so he could help look after her and us, but in the September of that very same year my mother lost her fight and died in the very same hospital where she gave birth to her children.

We as a family were obviously heartbroken, mom was the heart, but Tata who was the glue was adamant to try and hold it together and he left active duty, taking an office job on base so he could raise the three of us in a more stable environment (he didn’t want us to lose him too).

It was hard at first but with both grandparents helping out as much they could along with countless Aunts and uncles, as there was plenty, thier was no more so in my mothers younger sister Isla, who slowly became my Dads rock.

Eventually Tata got a job for the Naval Crimes Investigation Service, (NCIS) as an Computer Analyst, which meant we had to leave the Base in Saratoga, he later became a field agent, and moved us all to Brooklyn where he had grown up and, where he and my mother had both fell in love, and thanks to both set of grandparents they helped Tata secure a house so we could try for a semblance of normality for the Four of us. This was helped by my mother’s side of the Family being considerable well off, my Grandfather, Sebastian was the laird of a Scottish House in East Lothian, Scotland.

Now growing up with my two younger siblings, specifically my dear brother was difficult. Though even as twins we couldn’t be more different, like two sides of the same coin. 

I was always the well-mannered child, a good student and a well-behaved daughter and followed the rules.

Sebastian on the other hand was a wild child, forever rebelling against any form of authority more so with our father and got into trouble a lot with School and the Law.

And poor Josie, well she just kept her head down and spent most of her time in her room painting, trying at least to stay out of the arguments between dad and Seb.

Seb was the bain to our poor dad and the two were forever butting heads _(Seb had always been closer to our mother growing up, whereas me and Josie were both Daddies Girls and I think he resented the fact we looked more like her in appearance and he looked more like him)_

Josie and I had both inherited our mother’s auburn hair, whereas Seb had lent more to our fathers features, which he hated most about himself.

Josie resembled mom the most, in both looks and personality having inherited her blue eyes and her love for painting.

I alone was the ‘odd duck’ having a mix of the two _(the term is called Heterochromia, I have one Brown eye the other Blue)_.

We had all inherited our mothers ears, a feature that Seb was the most pleased on and during our time at Midwood High (GO HORNETS!), we all gained the nickname ‘Spock’ in _which Seb soon put a stop too – well at least towards him -_ but regardless of all the teasing, which I ignored, I excelled in my studies.

So much so that during my sophomore year I gained an early acceptance into Yale Law School, which had always been a dream of mine to get into since I was little girl (I wanted to help those, especially those in Military families.)

This was a cause to celebrate as I was the first on my father’s side of the Family, at least, to get into College and they were all so very proud of me for doing so. _(though Sebastian would argue otherwise)_

My best friend in High school was Bonnie Jones, we bonded over our mutual love of Dance and between that and Law was my other passion in life.

When I got my Yale acceptance, it was she who encouraged me to go out into the Big City across the river to celebrate and whilst at a party with friends I caught the eye of one Nicholas Price who was also at the party and who attended a rival school, Manhattan’s elitist all boys Prep St Jude’s.

He was with his Cousins Nathaniel and Natalie Price, who were famous even in Brooklyn for being nefarious Party people, and they too were Fraternal twins like me and Seb.

Nathaniel, on hearing my news instantly came over to our table and congratulated me and brought us all champagne to celebrate, something which before that night I had never drunk before, and most of the night I got to knows ‘Nick and Nate’– Natalie wasn’t remotely interested in our little group, and went off to party with her own friends.

Nate was a very sweet guy, he noticed my ears and said they were cute and I thought he was flirting with me so I flirted back, he instantly recognised my appalling attempt and apologised, informing me that he already had a girlfriend and that they were having their first baby together but it had to be quiet as the fact they were both so young and it would put ruin ‘to the Price Family Name’ but he then informed me his shy cousin Nick was DEFIANTLY interested in me and introduced us, soon after that Nate passed out due to his consumption of Alcohol, I got to meet his Nate’s girlfriend Emma who was nice.

I helped Nick take him home and during the evening I found out the shy dark haired blond had lost both his parents and paternal grandparents in a plane crash in ‘91 when he was just 8 years old and had been sent to live with his Uncle Milo and Aunt Lydia.

He told me that Milo was his father’s older brother and Lydia was his mother’s best friend and as an only child he had never had siblings but now saw Nate and Nat as his brother and sister.

I told Nick all about my own mother and we bonded over our mutual loss and I then discovered that he had also applied to Yale, but hadn’t got in on account that I did, but he was pleased to know he lost out on someone worthy, as before he expected me to be some trust fund brat, but discovered I was far from it.

Nick informed me he was going to try for Harvard or Stanford and at a last resort, Columbia.

Nick and I carried on talking into the very early hours of that evening and eventually we kissed. _(Which for a 17 year old girl who had never been kissed before, was magical)._

We started dating after that, much to my best friend and sisters glee _(as Nick was and still is a bit of a heartthrob)_ and to my brothers annoyance – he didn’t particularly like my new boyfriend, believing he was just using me, which as you would expect rubbed me up the wrong way.

Tata wasn’t keen either but as the budding relationship didn’t affect my studies, he allowed us to keep seeing each other and even managed to ‘win him over’ when Nick organised me a surprise on mine and Seb’s 18th birthday for the family to go away on Holiday to Disney Land Florida.

Not long after our Family Holiday, whilst at Nate and Nat’s 18th party, Nate was discovered dead – an apparent Drug overdose – obviously it broke the Price Family to pieces, Nate was the heart of that family.

Poor Nat lost her older brother, something I never wanted to think about with Seb.

Nate’s Girlfriend Emma _(who had moved in with the family after her pregnancy)_ now had lost the father of her unborn child and Nick had lost his best friend and Brother.

I couldn’t do anything to console Nick, only be there for him and his family during this dreadful time.

Not long afterwards Emma gave birth to a little girl she named Lydia after Nate’s mother.

And a month after that, I discovered I was pregnant.

I was reluctant to tell anyone, even Nick, but Bonnie found out and advised me to tell my Aunt Isla, which I did. She was shocked but luckily didn’t chastise me like i expected her to and she supported me when we told my Tata.

He was less than impressed with the situation but again, he didn’t shout at me, he promised to stand by me, whatever I chose to do.

I decided I wanted to keep the baby, which Tata, and Isla both promised to help.

I told Nick I was pregnant a week later, expecting him to be supportive but instead he dumped me, not wanting to be ‘held back’, so he could go off and pursue his own career in law like he and Nate had both intended to do together.

I was distraught, Sebastian found out I was pregnant from Bonnie, and he was pissed with Nick, when I he discovered that was why he had broken things off.

That week for me was the worst _(well as worst for any pregnant 18 year old could experience)_ not only did I get dumped by my first love but my Acceptance into Yale was retracted after an anonymous tip off informed them that I was Pregnant.

I had only told 6 people I was pregnant, (Nate, Bonnie and my family) and I knew none of them would have said anything to Yale, even Sebastian, (we had actually become closer after Nate’s death and he had admitted he was extremely proud of my accomplishments) but then remembering he only found out about my pregnancy thanks to Bonnie I suspected my best friend of telling Yale.

Sebastian didn’t believe she would do that, and stuck up for her _(which I thought was odd as the two never got on)_ and he asked me what she would gain from telling them and then accused Nick of doing it as he had not hid away the fact he too had wanted to go to Yale but had lost the spot due to me!

I didn’t listen and I had it out with Bonnie who said the exact same thing, I wouldn’t listen and after some harmful words, Bonnie and I parted ways and never spoke again.

That very same night I fell out with Bonnie, Sebastian had got himself arrested for assault. He had beat up Nick and put him in Hospital for leaving me and our unborn child.

As you would expect, I was beyond angry, I was convinced this would jeopardise any chance of me and Nick getting back together and Sebastian and I fought, and for once Dad was on my brother’s side.

He too believed that Nick was the one who told Yale, Aunt Isla agreed, so did Josie who all said it was too much of a coincidence.

Regardless, Seb and I had an all-out fight which led to some harsh words being said from both sides.

Sebastian compared my situation as being the ‘king of all screw ups’ and called me ‘the rich mans whore’ which resulted in me slapping him. I instantly regretted it as soon as I had done it but the damage had been done and Seb walked out of the Family home that night and has never to be seen or heard from again.

We spent weeks looking for Sebastian, put in a missing person’s report, but police said as he was 18 now legally an adult there was not much the police could do.

But we never gave up looking and Dad pulled some strings with his NCIS buddies and they kept the case file open.

After Sebastian left I discovered Dad and Isla were together, apparently Josie had known for ages but had kept it quiet as she knew it would cause more aggravation as Seb wouldn’t have liked it, and to top it off, Isla was Pregnant too.

With being pregnant, and no father in the picture I spent a good time going over my options in regards to my future, I decided more than ever that I still wanted to be a Lawyer and even though I had got into Yale, I had still applied to other colleges too, just to be on the safe side, and i had also been accepted a place at Columbia Law which was just on the other side of the East River in Manhatten.

_They still wanted me Regardless of my personal situation, which they had heard about through Yale, but due to my high attendance record throughout High school, and my high GPA they were willing to oversee this ‘issue’ as long as it didn’t affect my studies._

By this time the news of my pregnancy had got out around school, and even though I got the odd name thrown at me from Seb’s ‘Friends’, the overall reaction from my peers was very supportive.

I graduated Midtown class of 2001 with honours whilst this all happened which was bitter-sweet, as neither Seb nor Bonnie were with me to celebrate. _(Bonnie’s family moved away not long after our fall out)_

I was even Class Valedictorian with another student.

Dad and Isla were both there to support me though, so was Josie and both my Deda and Baka who had flown in from Canada.

During our pregnancies Isla and I attended lamas classes and doctors check-ups together and on May 6th, 2001, Isla gave birth to a little girl she named Elinor after my great Grandmother on my Grandma’s side.

3 months after that, on August 11th, just before I started at Columbia, I gave birth to a little girl, after 11 hours of labour.

I named her Mia after my mother, for she had inherited her blue eyes, Auburn hair and even our Stahls ear, which her Aunt Ellie had also in inherited.

The 6 of us (myself, the two babies, Josie, Isla and Dad) all remained in Brooklyn. Josie was still at Midtown, and she helped as much as she could in looking after her new baby sister and niece, who she adored.

I started at Columbia 2 weeks later.

They were really supportive of my status as young single Mother and I excelled in my studies regardless of the late night feeds and was one of the highest in my class.

I made a lot of friends whilst at Columbia, two in particular who I am still friends with now; Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdoch who were both in my year.

_Foggy had hit on me the moment he clasped eyes on me which I was extremely flattered but I was still hooked up on Nick I wasn’t interested, so when I told him I was a young mother he went white faced, Matt didn’t flinch when I told him and stated he could detect the smell of babies on me, (he was blind, an accident when he was a child, and because of that his other senses had ‘heightened’)_

I didn’t hear from Nick or any of this family again for almost a year after I had Mia, and it wasn’t till I heard that his Aunt Lydia had died on the Anniversary of Nick’s parents that I decided to contact him.

I only sent a condolence letter, as his Aunt Lydia had always been so very nice to me and had even sent the me a beautiful blanket after Mia was born which she herself had crocheted especially. (she put her name onto it too)

In the 2 years after having Mia and being at Columbia, I had managed to get a part time job at a local Baskin Robbins, where I worked serving ice cream, and even managed to climb the ranks and got the title ‘junior manager’.

It was on a happenchance encounter during the Spring break of 2003 that I bumped into Nick again. He was enjoying the break with friends and was surprised but Happy to see me again.

We ended up talking after my shift and he apologised for his behaviour after I had told him about being pregnant. He said he thought naming Mia after my mother was a beautiful tribute.

Nick told me that after Nate’s death and his daughter’s birth, it became too much for him personally and he lashed out, with me getting the full brunt.

Nick then told me that not long after Nate’s death, Aunt Lydia had discovered she was pregnant again and went on to have another set of twins, two girls this time, who were born 8 days after Mia.

He asked if he could meet her ... I told him one step at a time.

Eventually he did get to meet his daughter and was surprised that she had inherited my auburn hair and Stahls ear and we started seeing each other again (albeit secretly).

Nick told me it was his Uncle Milo who had informed Yale back in 2001 and that he was sorry I lost the position because of his meddling, he would have told me sooner but with everything that happened, the longer it went by the harder it was to come and tell me.

Not long after getting back with Nick and telling my family, who were less than impressed, I discovered I was pregnant again and I lost my job at Baskin Robbins because of it – they claimed it was a Health and Safety issue but I knew that was some _Sranje_.

Dad wasn’t even mad at me either. He couldn’t be, Isla too was also pregnant again too, so whatever he would have said would have been hypocritical, but he did threaten to kill Nick if he didn’t marry me this time round, _(which surprisingly this idea had Nick’s Uncle in agreement)._

I was reluctant. I already had a kid, and another on the way so I didn’t really want to be married at 21 too, but neither of the two Patriarchs would back down _(even Nick was reluctant)_ and so on November 15th, 2003 Nick and I were married.

_(I had refused to take his name, which caused a stir with his uncle Milo, as I had worked very hard to make a name for myself at Columbia and didn’t want to start all over again)_

Josie had graduated Midtown whilst all this was happening and got herself accepted to the **School of Art Institute** in Chicago which our mother had always wanted to go, and soon she departed Brooklyn for the windy city where she still lives now with her fiancé Adam.

Nick continued his studies at Yale, whilst I continued at Columbia... _(He had suggested I transfer, but I refused for the very same reason I didn’t change my name)_

Aunt Isla had a son just before me and Nick got married, Archibald, (who was named after a great Uncle on Grandma Alaina’s side) he was born on October 8th and on December 30th, 2003 I gave birth to a baby boy too. Who I had named Aleksander after my Tata and like their sisters before them both boys had inherited the pointed ears. _(Nick suggested we had Aleks’ ears altered to look ‘Normal’ but I point blank refused, and stated that as I had them and put had up with them, and so had my siblings and my mom and all her family so would my kids.)_

It was obvious from the get-go when I first started at Columbia that I was a gifted individual when it came to Law.

I just seemed to soak up the information like a sponge and could recite it word for word.

Matt said I had an ‘Eidetic Memory’ which meant I could retain information, and because of this ‘gift’ I was in the highest percentile gaining attention from many of my peers.

I graduated 2nd in my class from my 4 year Under Grad which even with my Eidetic Memory was a hard feat, even with 2 small children.

It was midway through my 3 year postgrad course that I got offered an internship at a prestigious Law firm in Manhattan called **Hardman and Pearson**. _This was such a surprised as they had a strict Harvard and Yale graduates only rule._

This occurred after one of the named Partners **Jessica Pearson** had attended a lecture at Columbia and saw potential in me after she sat in on a mock case that I had been paired up with Matt as my 2nd Chair (I was lead). We were up against Yale, ironically against Nick and another student I knew through name alone.

In this ‘case’ my client had been accused of Murder, and we had to go through all the evidence and to discover if they were guilty or not guilty, and it was down to my Eidetic Memory that I found a small but extremely important piece evidence that had been overlooked, in the small print after scouring the case notes, that proved my client to be innocent and because of it we won the case.

This impressed Miss Pearson immensely as she was my impressed by my eye for detail, so much so she even offered to pay the remainder of my school fees, which I gracefully accepted _(it was hard to pay my dues now I had 2 children to look after)_.

Not long after the celebration of the impending Internship, I discovered I was pregnant for a third time which put a squash to that, but Miss Pearson, Jessica, reassured me she would still invite me again after I had graduated _(and she still paid for my School Fees)_ as she hadn’t seen anything like in anybody else other than one young mail boy years before.

My Tata got angsty after the 3rd Pregnancy, believing Nick was deliberately sabotaging my blossoming Law career. Which I assured him he wasn’t, it was just bad timing _(and the fact my new husband couldn’t wear condoms – he was allergic to the latex)_.

I then discovered during the first scan I was to have my own set of Fraternal twins, and on March 10th, 2007; I had Isla and Tomas _(named after my Maternal Aunt/step-mother who had been a great support to me over the years and my Paternal Grandfather of whom the twins shared their birth date with)_.

Both inherited the red hair and Stahls ear _. (Nick again suggested they have them altered but I reminded him I said no before I wouldn’t change my mind this time round)_

Dad and Isla supported me and Nick _(more so for me and the kids benefit than for him, Dad didn’t hide the fact he despised Nick with a passion regardless of him paying his way, Isla was more tactful in her mistrust for my husband)_ and helped us to secure our own home in Brooklyn which was a 3 minute walk down the road from their house.

18 months later I graduated Columbia top of my class, with Honours and as promised, I was invited by Jessica to start at the internship at **Hardman and Pearson,** a first for them. _(Nick got a job working in the DA’s office in the city, which he hated but I told him it would help him gain some experience in the court room, something he lacked)_

I showed aptitude as a law intern. I even managing to win around the Hot-Headed and reputedly unpleasant Intern head _(and Senior Partner)_ **Louis Litt.** He soon saw promise in me too when I had helped him win a rather messy case for him after finding a loophole in the small print. _This eye for detail was even overlooked by Louis who was a stickler for contracts._

Litt then went as far as suggesting to the name Partners; Jessica and **Daniel Hardman** that I should become a Junior Associate after only 6 months of being at H&P but they needed hard proof of my Credentials, or at least Hardman did.

So I was paired up on a very public case alongside fellow Senior Partner **Harvey Spector,** as his junior Associate, in my first year.

The case was televised and everything, and we later won _(because of me)_ and it caused the firm a hell of lot of good PR.

I had even impressed Spector SO MUCH that he became open to the idea of doing Pro-Bono work as it would leave to elevate not only his but the firm’s PR even more.

_(This little turn around for Harvey had impressed his Secretary, and fellow red head Donna Paulsen – she informed me that she had been badgering him to do the very same thing for years, and because I was able to get through his ‘thick skull’ – her words not mine - we became very good friends, we still are.)_

But in 2009 my Tata had a stroke, and it was a bad one.

Jessica knew how close I was him since I had lost my mom and how he had always been there for me. So she let me have some time off, or at least allowed me to shorten my hours so I could help look after my kids and younger siblings, which before Isla did whilst my dad worked as a federal agent _(a career which was now over)_.

It would seem that was just the tip of the iceberg for my flow of ‘bad luck’ it would seem...

When Tata had his stroke, we thought the worst, as less than 2 years before my Deda, Dad’s own Tata - Tomas, had died from a particularly bad Stroke at the age of 75 but luckily my Dad being only 42 at the time, and at peak physical fitness had that tipped in his favour, and ultimately he pulled through the worst of it and it was during the beginning of his rehabilitation that I discovered I was pregnant **yet again** , which I thought was odd as I had been on the pill due to Nicks allergies but I put it down to the stress of my tata’s illness and neglecting to take it.

This little revelation led to me being dismissed from my position as ‘Junior Associate’ at Hardman and Pearson, as the contract I had signed when I started as an intern stated I agreed not to get pregnant in the first 5 years whilst at the firm.

I was obviously devastated, I loved that job, but Jessica reassured me I could come back after I had the baby.

_Nick was then head hunted by Daniel Hardman himself and hired in my place._

I spent my now free time between helping to look after Tata as well as my 4 kids and two younger siblings.

Josie came down from Chicago to help out too during that Summer, and accompanied me in all my pre-natal classes, as Nick was too busy to attend due to climbing the ladder at Hardman and Pearson, and Isla was looking after Dad and the other kids.

Josie returned to Chicago to continue her studies for a while but made sure to return to assist with my birth to another girl this time, who was born on November 7th, 2010.

Because of all my sisters support I named the baby girl Josephina after her _(and our Baka for_ w _hom Josie was originally named after and just like us and her older siblings, Baby Josephina inherited the hair and the ears)_

I jokily dubbed the baby lil-Josie or LJ so not to get confused,

But soon ‘Grown up’ Josie had to return to Chicago again to finish her own studies of which she was slowly flourishing as an Artist herself.

Josie would come back regularly to see her niece name sake and as time went on, she brought her boyfriend Adam along too, whom all my children instantly adored.

Not long after Grown up Josie’s exit I almost lost the apartment of which I had brought in Manhattan during my tenure with Hardman and Pearson. An apartment which Dad had helped me to secure with the proceeds of the sale of our Brooklyn home, I couldn’t keep up on the payments as the apartment was in my name, but fortunately for us Uncle Milo helped secure the house _(we just signed the mortgage over to Nick which saved us from being evicted from our 5 th Floor apartment on 5th Avenue)_

Dad slowly started to recover from his stroke and was allowed to come home but the medical bills from his time in the hospital were astronomical and we would have had to sell some, if not all of my mother’s old Artwork to pay for them, a prospect that would have broken my Tatas’ Heart and his will even more.

Knowing how my mother’s art was as always subject close to us Paunovic Tribe, Nick paid for all of my dad’s medical bills so we wouldn’t have to. He even brough one of my favourites pieces a way of surprise for missing so much of my Pregnancy with L.J. and not being there for me whilst my dad was sick. Nick was happy he had pulled through, he even paid for all the medical equipment he needed and a carer to come to the House now and then to look after my dad so Isla could have a well-earned rest.

I then became a full time house-wife to our five children and over the years Nick climbed up the ranks, thanks to Hardman, and quickly became a junior partner at the law firm, which was now called **Hardman, Pearson and Spector** _(Harvey finally got the promotion I said he would some-day get!)_

**And this is where life started to get a bit strange...**

In May 2012 whilst out shopping for my baby sister Ellie’s birthday the weirdest thing happened, New York was invaded by Aliens.

NO JOKE. It was beyond surreal and I was petrified.

They came from a Portal which had been opened on the top of the new Stark Tower, that had only just opened earlier that year.

The Aliens, or Chitauri as we later found out they were called just wreaked havoc on Manhatten. It was utter mayhem.

I had LJ with me at the time and we had managed to hide with a group of people inside a toy shop whilst Tony Stark’s Iron Man and a group of his friends fought the Aliens, but our hiding place soon was discovered by one of the Aliens and so we all had to run for better cover…

Luckily neither myself or L.J. were hurt and the Aliens were eventually defeated by **THE AVENGERS** ; which consisted of Iron Man and 6 others; A red headed femme-fatal known as **Black** **Widow** , a lady with a flying suit that could shrink her down to the size of a wasp and back at the blink of an eye, who was called **Wasp** , a guy in purple who was like a Robin Hood called **Hawkeye** , the **Hulk** , this humongous Green creature who was also a man called Bruce Banner, my Deda’s childhood Hero **Captain America** _(who had returned from the dead who had been missing for 90 after being in Ice)_ and lastly an Alien / God called **Thor** who incidentally, like in the norse myths of which were based on his people, also had a brother called **Loki,** who was the one behind the attack on New York…

An attack which caused so much death and destruction.

Death for my both sides of my family as both my grandmothers Alaina and Baka Josephina, were amongst those who had died the during the invasion.

_The two had become fast friends after the death of both their husbands and had been out having a spot of ‘afternoon tea’ together when the attack occurred._

We held a joint funeral for them both, where my dad was able to attend.

Later that year L.J. got to the age of attending kindergarten full time so I returned to work.

Jessica and Harvey out-voted Daniel on the matter, and even though it was just a desk next to Donna, I had my foot back in the door practicing Law and rekindling old friendships, especially with Louis Litt who was particularly heartbroken when I left.

But I had only been back in the building less than 4 months when I discovered I was pregnant YET again, which caused me to be released for a **second time** from the firm _(I had signed the same agreement of no pregnancies in the first 5 years, believing I wouldn’t ever get pregnant again)_ and so 9 months later, on July 4th, 2013, another girl arrived who I named Alaina after my late Grandmother.

I returned to being a full-mom again and it was during the early months of young Alaina’s life that Aliens attacked the Earth again, but this time in London, England.

The Avengers Thor was a part of this ‘incident’ which he thwarted with a group of his friends.

It put everyone on edge and slowly weirder things started to happen…

I kept my toe in the water, Law wise and I wrote many papers (anonymously) on the day to day issues going on around New York on anything weird and wacky, and in 2014 I gained access to a doozy of information after it was dumped onto the internet about a Secret Organisation known as S.H.E.I.L.D. who were working behind the scenes during the attack on Manhatten. It would seem that they been infiltrated by a WWII NAZI science organisation called HYDRA and that **Captain America** , **Black Widow** and the **Wasp** , along with another new Hero called **Falcon** , uncovered a plot to kill thousands.

The information dump also exposed their identities, and I recognised the name of the Falcon as being **Samuel Wilson** , who I later discovered was family, of sorts, he was one of my Aunt Elena’s stepsons. _I managed to speak with my Aunt who reassured me that Sam, who I had got on with during my teen years, was okay after his heroic ordeal._

It also came to light that HYDRA had been in the shadows of S.H.E.I.L.D. and had an assassin called the **Winter** **Soldier** who was a ruthless and deadly assassin and who had racked up a LARGE number of victims under his belt over the 7 decades, and that he was really Captain America’s old friend and Fellow Howling Commando **Sargent Bucky Barnes** , who hadn’t died in the 40s like it was stated but a prisoner and that he had escaped during the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D. and was currently at Large.

So many people were ‘exposed’ as HYDRA as they were like an evil root in today’s civilisation and over the next couple of months after that fateful day in America’s capitol, more and more people were arrested and trailed for treason.

I kept a close eye on the Avengers after that given as they saved the city and the country I lived in and loved, and that one of them, albeit a ‘part-timer’ was family - I never told Nick about as he never asked.

Not long after the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D. Wasp, who was actually **Hope Van Dyne** left the Avengers to take over her father, Hank Pym’s company **Pym** **Industries** in California.

Due to Captain America out looking for his long-lost best friend, with Sam assisting, Thor brought his brother Loki to earth to help.

This caused quite the stir for the citizens of New York as they were still not over the attack two years before.

_Their was a press conference, organised by the Avengers that stated Loki was also under a form of mind control and that he was just as much as a victim as everyone else was involved._

Some accepted this, some didn’t.

A year later, The Avengers, now minus Wasp but included Loki helped take down some homicidal robots from trying to destroy earth and wipe out the Human Race. The European city of Sokovia, which was situated between Slovakia and the Czech Republic, fell out of the sky.

It killed hundreds, but it had prevented the death of millions.

The Avengers gained some new full-time members after that; **War Machine** who was Starks best friend Col. James Rhodes, Thor’s brother **Loki** , an android called **Vision** , and twin Mutants and fellow Sokovians **Wanda and Pietro Maximoff** who went by Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and my cousin Sam Wilson, aka Falcon.

Stark took a step back after Sokovia, bowing out of ‘active duty’, Banner too and Thor went off to his home world for his royal duties, as well as being an Avenger, he was also a Prince.

Wasp re-joined the Avengers later that year and brought along her new ‘side kick’ that she had acquired during a mission who was called “Ant Man” - he had a similar suit that granted him the ability to shrink down, but didn’t have the Wings.

Whilst on a visit to Brooklyn, Ellie and Archie, by kid siblings, informed me that there was New Superhero on the scene called ‘Spiderman’ but he tended to stay on that side of the East River and was often spotted in Queens and Brooklyn being the ‘friendly neighbourhood’ hero.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

One day, out of the blue I receive a call from one of my many cousins on my father’s side, Matt Donovan. He sounded flustered and asked me for my help. I organised to meet with him at Brooklyn Zoo so we could talk face to face and I took the kids with me as we had already organised to go that day anyway.

Matt appeared as if by magic, right next to me whilst the kids admired the Lions. He was acting odd, skittish, he tells me he can’t stay long as someone is out to get him... but he wouldn’t tell me who when I tried to pressed.

He said he needed money to get out the country and I promised to help him get it, then he disappeared again and not long after that, men in black with huge guns stormed the Zoo, luckily I managed to get me and the kids out safely home, and I set about getting the money for Matt.

He rang me again a couple of days later and we set up another meeting.

I went alone this time and when Matt arrived so did the men in Black, like they were expecting him, we managed to escape capture by the use of my cousin’s abilities which he told me he got after taking vitamin supplement.

Matt told me he knew I didn’t phone him in and before he left, he warned me not to trust Nick’s side of the family. He then disappeared once I gave him the money and I never saw him again after that.

It later came out that Individuals like Matt were popping up around the country and world, with POWERS. They were calling themselves **InHumans** and some were disappearing… was this what happened to Matt? _Were the men in black the ones behind this or was it something else entirely?_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A few months later Nick informed me that Captain America had finally managed to apprehend the Winter Soldier, who had been on the run for the past year and a half, and that he had brought him back to New York to stand Trial.

Evidence then came to light that Sargent Barnes had been forced into doing all of HYDRA’S bidding over the course of his 70-year imprisonment, as he was held there against his will and due to this Sargent Barnes was acquitted of all crimes.

Still a lot of people think he’s guilty – Nick being one of them.

I don’t.

Having read what Sargent Barnes had to go through, how could I not? People forget he was a Prisoner of War.

Everyday day for a month after that court case, there had been huge protests outside the Avengers building because some didn’t like that Sargent Barnes, or the fact Loki and Enhanced individuals with powers like the twins where all living there and free to roam.

It was disgusting.

I had had enough, something needed to be said.

I hadn’t written a paper for years, concentrating on being a mom so I wrote one more.

An anonymous paper about the civil rights of Enhanced individuals and Inhumans, and how they should be treated fairly and it blew up a storm, half of the country agreed, the other half didn’t.

Nick was one of those who believed that people with abilities should all be locked up. I kept quiet to avoid argument.

He had no idea I was the one who wrote the paper.

Alaina will be starting school full time soon, giving me free time to do what i want, but what i want is to go back to work and ern some money of my own, as im currently having to spend my husband money and explaining to him everything I buy... its frustrating.

so earning my own money would be nice...


	3. The one with the Family Wedding - April 30th 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory enjoys some family time at a cousins Wedding and even gets to meet a Superhero whilst she’s at it.

**Rory’s POV**

_When I’m not writing anonymous papers about enhanced peoples civil rights, I spent my days looking (and cleaning up after) my 6 children._

_I love it as it means I get to spend most (if not all) of my time with them and see them grow up into beautiful young people._

_My eldest Mia is nearing 15 and just finishing her freshman year at the elite all-Girls school Constance Billard in the Upper East Side._

_Time has gone so quick since the day I first held her in my arms and I have been so grateful to have been able to witness her grow into such a beautiful young woman, considering I could have missed it all…_

_Saying that, I do miss working, being a Lawyer of which I spent the first 7 years of her young life studying for._

_But I wouldn’t go back… would I?_

As well as being a Mother, I was also the wife of newly appointed Senior Partner at **Hardman, Pierce, Spector and Litt** law firm. _(My friend Louis had finally been given named partner status earlier this year and between him and Nick, I could not be more, proud of both them)_

Nick especially had worked so hard to get where he is and supported him every step of the way.

I even, on occasion, got to get out of the house for a night or two to accompany my devilishly handsome husband to work functions where I got to see old friends and even got to wear clothes that didn’t solely consist of jeans, trainers and t-shirt.

Like today for example.

Today, we as a family, which was a rare occurrence due to my husband busy, busy work schedule, were all participating in the wedding of Nick’s cousin, Blaire Waldorf, to Charles Bartholomew Bass.

It was the Wedding of the Year according to all the magazines my daughter would pester me to buy for her and to be included was the highest form of status and so along with my eldest and her two younger sisters Isla and Josie, we were all invited to be bridesmaids for Blaire’s big day.

Alongside us were Blaire’s younger sister Aurelie Waldorf and Blaire’s best friend Serena Humphries who would be the Matron of Honour.

Now I’ve been a bridesmaid before, countless times for my many Aunts and Uncles but never have I been a bridesmaid and actually liked the dress.

Thank god Blaire had Serena’s sister in-law Jenny Humphries, to organise her wedding this time round _(the first wedding to Chuck was rushed but we don’t talk about that)_ and Jenny had designed the bridesmaid dresses herself, they were a beautiful Juniper Green Flutter Sleeve number and all the bridesmaids were wearing matching dresses including my youngest who was acting as Flower Girl.

As well as us girls, my two sons; Aleks and Tomas, were also included in the Wedding party, along with their father and as well as my boys their was the Grooms Step brother, Eric van der Woodsen, who was the Matron of Honours brother, her writer Husband Dan Humphries and the Grooms Best friend and Best man, Nate Archibald who along with Chuck and the Bride and Grooms 3-year-old son Henry, who was the Ring Barer were all wearing matching Three Piece Avalino Charcoal grey Pinstripe Suits which made them all look extremely debonair.

It was prestigious event being picked to be apart of this wedding and I felt like a bit of a fraud, I didn’t know Blaire at all outside the occasional Family gatherings that but her father Harold (who made us all call him ‘uncle Harold’) was Nick’s only family on his late mother Audrey’s side and Nick was all the family Harold had too, other than Blaire and Aurelie and I think Blaire wanted to honour her late Aunt by including us.

 _The kids I could understand but not me,_ but according to Serena, Blaire admired me as a young mother and so included me as a part of her family, but I still felt like the odd one out.

Anyway here I stood at the alter of the Roman Catholic Parish of St. Monica-St. Elizabeth and St. Stephen of Hungary with Serena, Aurelie and the girls watching on as Blaire walked up the aisle arm in arm with her proud as punch father, who was smiling from eye to eye and looked like the Cat who got the cream.

Blaire looked radiant in her exquisite Vera Wang Bridal Gown, I could see the groom take a breath at just how beautiful she looked when he saw her.

Josie, who stood three down from me, forgot herself and said, quite loudly,

“Wow momma she looks like a Princess,” which received the odd stern looks from the older members of the congregation and a few giggles too, the bride being one of them but when the groom approached his soon to be wife he politely corrected my 5-year-old by saying,

“oh no, she looks much more like a Queen,” which got a few ‘awws’ from the crowd.

Vows were recited and I looked over at my Husband and couldn’t help but remember our own wedding day, 12 years before, which was rather rushed on account that I was heavily pregnant with our eldest son Aleks.

I didn’t look as half as beautiful in my shop brought dress and wished that one day we could do it all over again just like Chuck and Blaire are doing now…

I was snapped out of my mental day-dream by the priest saying the final vows;

“You may now kiss the Bride,”

Chuck kissed Blaire like they were the only two in the church and I looked over at my Nick who smiled back at me and winked, which caused me to blush like a schoolgirl.

As we followed the newly Mr & Mrs Bass down the Aisle, I was accompanied by Mr Humphries who I had yet to meet,

“It’s nice to finally meet you Rory, Serena talks of you fondly, so does Blaire,” he whispers,

“She does?” I said loudly which received a look from Nick and Aurelie in front of us, I repeat myself more quietly, “She does?”

“Oh yeah, you’re like an idol to her, successful lawyer and mother,”

“I haven’t taught law in almost 3 years,”

“Yes, but you’ve made waves, who else can claim they manage to tame Louis Litt who before you came along to Hardman and Peirce would eat Interns for breakfast, dinner and tea, or who else could claim to get

the infamous Harvey Spectre to take on Pro-Bono work, voluntarily, that’s impressive to say the least, and not to mention the work you’ve done in Hell’s Kitchen with your old Columbia graduates Murdoch and Nelson,”

“I only advised them on the best cause of outcome for their case Mr Humphries, it was Matt and Foggy who won that all on their own,”

“You’re being modest, you ever thought of getting back into the thick of it?”

“What go back to work?” I ask,

“Yeah, we need more good lawyers like you in the World,”

“I will be honest the idea had crossed my mind, but I enjoy being a mother too much to go back,” and with that conversation ended as we arrived at the front doors and underwent photo after photo by the photographers outside the Church wanting to take pictures of the Bride and Groom.

We then went on to the reception, which was being held at The Langham Hotel which was just a mile down the road from our own apartment.

It was beautiful, and no expense was spared, Jenny had outdone herself with organising this beautiful day, more photos were taken.

We all sat down for the toasts and their wasn’t a dry eye when ‘Uncle’ Harold got up to talk about Blaire and how proud he was of her.

The food was beautiful, the cake was luxurious, so was the music, the couple did their first dance to “All Of Me” by John Legend, of which I got up to join them with Nick on the Dance Floor and we danced along too, even more photos were taken.

After that the party really took off.

I saw that Uncle Milo had been invited to the evening party, and I made sure to avoid him and his two nauseating young daughters; Isabella and Sophia but made sure his granddaughter Lydia who was Mia’s best friend, who had been invited too along with her mother Emma sat with us.

The kids danced, the adults drank, and after I while I lost sight of my husband who I last remember seeing at the hotel bar.

Emma I last saw was talking to a rather dashing young man, who had his back to me.

Later on that night I was talking happily to the Bride’s Step Father Cyrus about a civil mater, I felt a presences to my left,

“Mom, mom,” I turn to find my two sons and daughter Isla looking at me wistfully,

“yes?” I ask knowing they wanted something and smiling at them none the less,

“Iron Man is here!” they practically screamed it, getting the odd stern looks from the other guests,

“Is he?” I turn to look in the direction my three are gawking and pointing at and see none other than Tony Stark himself, minus his metal suit (obviously, who would wear that to a wedding) standing over at the other side of the room talking to someone.

“Oh that’s … cool, but don’t bother him will you? He probably doesn’t get many days off from the superhero work,”

“He looks like Uncle Milo is boring him Mom,” mentions Aleks, “why don’t we go rescue him,” he says with a coyly, I give my eldest son a look, he just smiles,

“come on you can say we pestered you into going over,” Suggest Isla, “come on before Mr Stark shoots him with a photon canon,”

"Sorry Cyrus," and with that she grabs my hand and drags me over to where the lone Avenger was standing with Uncle Milo having his ear worked and trying to look interested.

I let go of my daughters hand and turn to them to stay and wait a way off, knowing Milo hates it when children interrupt him whilst he is talking and then continued to approach the two men and see that Stark looks like he would appreciate any kind of a distraction from Milo’s inate babble, but instead he got me,

“Milo, Mr Stark,” I interrupt and Milo’s face look like he could kill me which I ignored, where’s Stark looks like he could kiss me, I tried not to laugh, “I’m so sorry to interrupt you but you see my three,” I point over to my kids patiently waiting, “have been chewing my ear off for the best part of an hour since they saw you in the church earlier and they wanted me to ask you for if they could have your Autograph,”

“Oh Sure, anything for a fan,” Stark walks over to me and places a polite hand on my waist, “Hey Milo, call Pepper’s office and we’ll discuss it more with her at a later date okay?” and he whisks me away from Milo Price,

“Thank you,” he whispers to me, "And please call me Tony,"

“You are quite welcome Tony, my son Aleks saw you were getting your ear chewed off and asked me to come rescue you,”

“Thanks,” we approached my kids, “So which of you is Aleks?” he asks and my eldest son looked like he was gonna faint, “I owe you a super High Five for sending me your big sister,” which he did, and I can’t help but laugh at the sister comment,

“I’m not their sister, I’m their mother,” I corrected him, Tony looks at me like I've just sucker punched him,

“What?! No way, you look far too young to have what a 10 year old?”

“He’s 12” I corrected him again, “and yes I had him when I was in my early 20s,”

“Yeah, whilst she was at Law School,” piped in Aleks proudly, “Came top of her class even with having all of us,”

“So you’re a Lawyer?” he asked, and he looked a bit sad at that news,

“Yes, I passed the Barr in 2008. Columbia,” I informed him,

“Well I think that was a first for me back there, being rescued by a Lawyer, Ms…?”

“Paunovic, Rory Paunovic Tony and these are 3 of my children; Aleksander, Isla and Tomas,”

“Three of?”

“Yes I have three more, Aleks here is my 2nd eldest, Mia is floating around somewhere with one of her cousins, and my two youngest are in the play area with their Cousin Henry,”

“Wow you do not look like a mother of 6”

“Thank you Tony,” I remind him of why he was there, “so about that Autograph?”

“Oh sure, but I should explain I don’t usually sign things, sorry kids but I’ll happily pose for a few photos if you guys don’t mind that,”

“SURE!”

So I took the picture on my phone and Mr Stark allowed us to take quite a few fun ones with the kids, who were in awe of him.

He posed with them for ages, he was really sweet and not at all what I expected him to be like.

Once my kids had had their fill of Mr Stark they said their thank yous and then left to enjoy the bask of their folly,

“Wait till Archie see’s this he is gonna be SOOOOOO Jealous,” crows Aleks referring to his uncle who was the same age.

I turn to see Stark who was still there, I was surprised as I expected him to have left but he was staring at me, and I realise he was looking at my ears which had been covered by the down hair style but had obviously peaked out, I covered them up, feeling slightly self-conscious about Tony Stark staring at me, he blushed being caught out but didn’t say anything,

“So Tony, if I may? What brings you to this Wedding?”

“I’m here on the invite of the Waldorf Family,” that information surprised me, I didn’t know Uncle Harold had ties to Stark,

“Oh, how So?” I ask politely,

“Well I went to school with Harold, I skipped a few grades before I went off to MIT, his parents Edward and Mary, were old friends of my mine, and I kinda had a thing with his sister Audrey, you know older woman and all that, way before she went off and married that Price dude, and popped out a kid, how about you? how do you know the family?”

“Well I married that ‘Price Dude’’s son, so…”

“Ah… so that explains the matching dresses, you’re one of the bridesmaids, sorry, I didn’t get to the actual wedding part, we got here late,”

“Oh I know, I made that bit up about the church to rub my uncle in laws face in it, he only got an evening invite,” Stark laughed and I joined him,

Just then Pepper Potts came over with a friendly face Jessica Peirce, who had been invited as she was the Waldorfs family Lawyer,

“Ah Pep let me introduce to you this wonderful young woman who rescued me from Milo Price, who FYI I might have suggested he call the office to organise a meeting over something I have forgotten now, - Rory Paunovic,”

“Nice to meet you Ms Potts, Jessica it’s good to see you,” I welcome,

“Likewise Rory, so you came in and swooped Iron Man from Big Bad Milo?” enquired Jessica with her wry smile,

“Not exactly like that no – Aleks wanted an autograph,” i explained,

“Ah,” like that answered that, 

“you’re Aurora Paunovic?" enquires Pepper, "it’s so nice to meet you, I heard a lot of good things about you from a Jessica” I cant help but blush,

“Whatever she may have said she may have embellished a little, Jessica is biased when it comes to me,”

“Yes, Rory is kinda like my surrogate daughter so to speak,” I looked at my mentor in shock never having heard her say that before and feeling emotional that she would even feel that way about me, “and is a littral genius, she’s helped make my firm a better place even though her husband keeps getting her pregnant,”

“Pregnant?” asks Pepper,

“Yeah Pep, can you believe it, she’s got 6 kids,”

“and is only 33," explains Jessica proudly, "she graduated top of her class at Columbia, and because of her brilliant mind and eye for detail, I broke the Yale/Harvard rule just for her, and it was well worth it,“

“Where you working now Ms Paunovic?” inquires Pepper,

“I’m not; I’m a stay at home mom now, so this dress and high heels are a far cry from what I’m used to wearing,”

“You remember that case in 2010 just after you came out at Iron Man Tony," explain Jessica, "It was Rory here who found the minute loop hole that caused you to keep the firm,”

“That was you, but Harvey...” surprised Tony,

“I let him take the glory, I didn’t get into law for the lime light Tony, I went in to help people, just like how you do as an Avenger, which if I may, thank you for all you and your team have done and keep doing, I know you’re not an active member anymore but I wish we had more people were like you in this world, we wouldn’t be in such a mess,” Tony smiles Modestly,

“Yeah, well luckily we have people like Jessica who I keep trying to steal away from Hardman,” smiles Tony,

“you still haven't told me why you don’t like him,” asks Jessica,

“Maybe cause he’s a slimy piece of shit who is only after his self-worth and always manages to find a loop hole/ Rock to scurry back under,” Tony and Jessica laugh and Pepper looks on in shock but eventually joins in, “sorry did I just say that out loud? Okay, Don’t let me drink anymore,” I say and I put my glass down,

“I like you Rory, well if you ever get bored of popping out kids come give me a call I’d be happy to steal you away from ol Jessy here,” he states as he hands me a card, which I go to take out of politeness but Jessica by passes,

“Nu huh Tony, Rory’s mine, if she’s planning on returning to work it’s gonna be for me,” she winks, Tony actually pouts,

The four of us continued to talk more during the evening, Jessica singing my praises, which was nice to hear as I didn’t get to hear it very often. Pepper was everything I imagined her to be, Strong and clever, and a bit of a badass too, (but I could be biased as she is a fellow red head)

Mia came over at some point in the evening along with Lydia to get a photo with Mr Stark and Ms Potts and to say hi to Jessica, and Dorota came over to inform me she would take Alaina and Josie up with Master Henry for bed time as they were staying at the hotel overnight, we weren’t as we only lived a mile down the road.

I hadn’t seen my husband since the reception dinner but knowing him he was probably at the bar talking to some big wig and making a deal or other,

After much more talking where I realised, I had spent most of it with an actual super hero, a man with a beard approached our table, Pepper clocked him coming over and smiled,

“Ah Happy, I wondered where you had got off too,”

“Ms Potts, Mr Stark, you asked me to come get you when its 23:30, well its 00:45,” Pepper looked sad, I looked at my watch, Shit it’s really late, I hadn’t realised the time, I turn to look for my kids who were all at a

nearby table playing solitaire, Lydia was with them (as usual) and I look at Mia a little confused as to why she hadn’t come to interrupt.

“Ah Shoot, well it was nice talking to you Jessica, you two Rory,” I turn to look at Pepper and smile in agreement, we all get up,

“Likewise, Ms Potts, Mr Stark, my husband will be sad he missed you,”

“Well we will have to all meet up for drinks sometime,” suggests Pepper,

“yes we should, and I’m not just saying that to be polite, I really enjoyed talking to you Rory, It really was a pleasure,” and with that Tony Stark gave me a kiss on the cheek, I hear a gasp from behind me which I recognised was from my daughter and her friend but ignore it, Tony turns to Jessica,

“Jessica, can I have a quick word before we leave,” and with that the three of them left.

I walked over to the kids, who were all half asleep,

“Why didn’t you come and interrupt us?”

“You looked like you were having fun, and well you don’t get that very often,” I look at my eldest who gives me a sad look, Lydia gave me the same one,

“Where’s your mother Lydia?” I ask,

“I don’t know but I can’t get into our room, and she’s not answering her phone, neither is Grandpa, can I crash at yours tonight?” I smile at my daughter’s best friend,

“Of course, but let your mother know and let me go find your father then we can go say our good byes to Uncle Harold and Aunt Elinor,”

I turn to see my old mentor return, looking like the cat that got the cream,

“What?” she says coyly to my unspoken question,

“You know what? what was all that talking me up to the CEO of Stark Industries and Iron Man?”

“What? I’ve been trying to secure they hire us as their Lawyer for years, but Tony has a hang up on Daniel, which thanks to your comment earlier he may be willing to ignore – but only if you come back to us,”

“Not this again,” I moan,

“Come on Rory, Alaina is nearly 3 now, she’ll be starting school soon,”

“Nursery,” I corrected, “Jess I like spending time with my kids,”

“I get that, I’ve met them their all amazing bright kids which is all you,” she winks at Mia behind me, “but if you come back to HPSL I can assure you you’ll only have to work Pro-Bono cases and your hours will be school hours - we have this new kid Mike Ross, Harvey found him, you would love him, he has the same kind of brilliant mind as you do, I’ll pair you two up and you will only need to do half days between you plus Louis would jump at the chance to nab you as his associate,” wow half days... she must really want Stark on her books to offer me those hours,

“I don’t know Jessica,”

“think about it,” she looks up, “Uh oh, your delightful husband,” I turn to see Nick coming over, Jessica takes my hand to snap me back to her, “listen don’t say anything to him till you have taken a good hard think about it okay? I’ll talk to you later,” she gives me a kiss on the other cheek to that which Tony Stark kissed and gets up and walks past Nick, “Nicholas, I’ll see you Monday,”

“Jessica,” he walks past and takes the seat which Tony had just that moment vacated 5 minuets earlier, I can smell the booze on him from here,

“What did she want?” he asks annoyed,

“Nothing, we were just catching up,” I could tell he didn’t believe me but I don’t care, he was drunk and I didn't particularly like it when my husband drank, he could be a dick when he was drunk, “Where have you been all evening?” I ask him,

“I could asks the same question,” he deflects in a slight accusationary tone,

“I’ve been here talking,” I answer,

“To who?” he asks again,

“To whom," i corrected, which went unnoticed, "and well if you must know Tony Stark for one,” I admit, knowing he’ll only find out about it from one of the kids at some point,

“Yeah right, why would he be talking to you?” he asks, which annoys me, so instead of telling him i take Jessica's advice and don't.

“nothing of any significance,” I lied, not mentioning how he wanted to hire me, “The kids want to go home,”

“Well you take em home then, I agreed to a poker game with Archibald and a few others from St Judes, and well I’d rather not back down from a young 20 something,”

“Really Nicky, Poker?” he hates it when I use that name, “I’ve hardly seen you all night, and now you’re gonna go lose money to Archibald?”

“Don’t press me Rora, theirs some big name in the game and it could help me land some big clients and impress Hardman,”

“fine, but at least come with me to say goodnight to your uncle,” he looks over at something,

“I can’t Rora, you do it for me, I have to go,” and with that he leaves and I don’t even get a kiss good night, typical,

I turn to my kids who are standing ready,

“Come on kids lets go say thank you to Uncle Harold,”

We go and find my husband’s Uncle to say goodnight, and find him sitting with Elinor and both their partners, Harold’s Husband Roman and Elinor’s husband Cyrus.

“Ah Aurora, you heading off now my dear?” inquires Uncle Harold,

“Yes we are, I noticed Blaire and Chuck disappeared during the evening,” I smile at the quartet knowingly,

“Yes, did Dorota find you well?” asks Elinor, “Henry and Alaina have gotten quite close today and she thought it be easier to let them stay together and Josie too,”

“yes she did actually, she almost fainted when she saw me with Mr Stark,”

“Yes Tony, now that was a nice surprise, didn’t think he would show up to be honest, but im glad he did,”

“You two knew each other? He said your parents were old friends,”

“Yes, Maria Stark and my father were best friends actually, and well me and Audrey grew up with Tony, he was the bratty younger brother we never wanted,” we all laugh,

“Well he was not at all what I imagined him to be like,”

“No?” inquires Harold,

“Not at all, very nice, not at all how the media envisage him to be,”

“No,” he smiles,

“Well we came over to say thank you for letting us all be apart of Blaire’s big day, she looked beautiful,”

“Thank you, it was the least we could do, you are after all still family,” Harold gets up and embraces me in a hug and kiss,

“I’ll let Dorota know to bring the girls home tomorrow after 11, is that okay Aurora dear?” suggests Elinor,

“That’s fine Aunt Elinor, I’m sure she and Vanya will have had their fill of them both by then,” Elinor smiles knowingly,

“Good night my dear,”

“Good night Uncle Harold, Aunt Elinor, Roman, Cyrus,”

“Children?” I encourage the kids to say their peice,

“Goodnight,” they gave hugs to their great Aunt and uncles and we all headed out to the foyer and the concierge to call for a limo and one takes us home.

I see Harry and Rich the night guards to our apartment and I buzz to be let in, Rich offers to carry Isla and Tomas who both look like they’re about to pass out and carry them both up to the lift and upstairs to our apartment door where he sets them down at the door.

I thank him and I escort my 4 children and one more in, I say good night and kiss my two eldest and give Lydia a hug good night, then put my two to bed in their shared room.

I only just managed to get Isla out of her dress when she collapsed on the bed, I think she might have over done it. Tomas was asleep too soon as his head hit the pillow and I neatly placed their suit and dress in the dry-cleaning hamper.

I switch off their light and walk down the corridor to Mia and Aleks’ rooms and say one last good night to them then go to my own room which looked cold and empty considering I was going to bed alone. again.

Regardless I undressed, brushed my hair and teeth and changed out of my dress and in into my old Columbia shirt and laid there, not able to sleep, thinking about Jessica’s proposal of going back to HPSL.

Eventually I fell asleep and dreamt a restful sleep.


	4. The One with the Pool Party - May 7th, 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory enjoys some family time (minus her husband who is working... again) and encouraged to go back to work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (All Language Translations will be added at the end)

**Rory’s POV**

Today was a beautiful Saturday in May, it was Hot and Sunny and the perfect conditions for a pool party, good thing for my baby sister who was having her 15th today.

**_But if we ever got there would be another thing…_ **

I had been waiting for the best part of an hour for my 2 eldest to get ready so we; myself and their 4 siblings, could all leave our apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan to travel the hour long journey, 15 miles away on the other side of the East River to Brooklyn where the Party was being held.

I looked at my watch for the 4th time and noted we would miss the next train if we did not leave soon and would be even later than anticipated.

“Kids, what in the hell is taking so long?” I called from the front door, “We’ll be late catching the train if we don’t go soon, we don’t want to be late to Ellie’s Party. She’ll be celebrating her 16th by the time we get actually there!”

“HA-HA mom, you’re hilarious,” I hear my 14-year-old bellow from her bedroom, which was just down the corridor from where we were waiting.

“What are you doing?” I ask as I turn to look at my other 4 children who were all patiently (which was a first) ready to go, “I’ll be right back,” I reassure them and I couldn’t help but notice Isla roll her eyes in frustration,

I go towards Mia’s room first, which was right next door to her brother’s to discover, his was shut but hers was wide open. I walk in to discover most, if not all of her clothes were strewn all over the place and the bag she was planning on taking was only half packed on her bed.

I also found her trying on clothes.

“Are you not even dressed yet?!” I ask in astonishment and slight annoyance,

“I’m just deciding what else to take,” Mia answered like that ended that conversation,

“We’re going for the day Mia, not the week, and it’s your Aunt Ellie’s pool party not one of Bella and Sophia Price’s ‘Social Gatherings’ --” I emphasized that last word with actual finger quotations, “-- Ellie will not care what you are wearing, just that you actually turn up. And On time.” Mia looked at me and realized I was right, “can you please just choose a costume, grab a towel, pack some overnight things and your sleeping bag and get a bloody move on please?” I implore.

“Yeah sorry, mom,” I hate it when I have to tell her off,

I then go to knock on my son’s door,

“Aleks, what are…” but I’m not even able to finish that sentence as said 12-year-old emerges from his bedroom, with a small bag over his shoulder, along with his own sleeping bag and his headphones covering his ears,

“We ready to go yet…?” he shouts, not even looking up from his new iPhone, which he got last week from Nick, which I told him not to buy him but he did anyway, otherwise he would have seen me standing right there.

He bumps into me and then looks up,

“oh, sorry mom,” he takes the headphones off and I hear Drake’s ‘one dance’ blasting from them, I decide to answer his question,

“we’ll be ready to go once your sister has finalized her wardrobe,” I eye roll, which makes Aleks grin,

“Jeesh, I’m ready now, okay?!” implores Mia, as she comes out of her room, which she closes beside her, “oh by the way, Lydia’s coming too,”

“Lydia?” asks Aleks his neck going slightly red, “Why... I... didn’t know she was invited?”

“Yeah,” like it was obvious, “Ellie invited her last week,” Mia turns to me, “her mom is meeting us at the Station, by the way,”

_Great, bet her mother has already left her on her own so I have now got another reason to rush_ ,

“Even more reason to get a move on!” I then state,

“I’m ready now,” says Mia as she walks past us and towards her younger siblings, she takes her younger sisters pushchair and exits the apartment, the others all following her,

“Come on then Mom, mustn’t keep Princess Mia of Genovia waiting,” pipes Aleks grinning,

“I heard that! And THAT Mia was a Queen, get your facts straight.” chorused Mia from the lobby and I hear her mutter “Muggle” under her breath, Aleks grins and follows as he bows,

“I’m ever so sorry my queen,” he puts on his best English accent that he saves for when we’re visiting family in England, which causes his younger brother and sister to laugh and mimic, and I can’t help but laugh along with them, my previous frustration forgotten.

Before we left, I made sure I had Ellie’s Present, that I had my handbag with my phone, house keys and purse and that I also had Towels for me L.J. and Alaina and our costumes and THEN we **finally** left the house, albeit an hour behind schedule.

We had to power walk to the station to get there on time and met up with Lydia, and lo and behold when we got here her mother was nowhere to be seen.

_Not a surprise, she always leaves her kid alone and I’m always the one who ends up looking after her._

_I don’t mind as Lydia is always kind and polite young girl -- she reminds me a lot of her father._

We only just manage to catch the train from the station to get the connecting stop and then catch the train that would end at Coney Island _(not that we were stopping off there)._

We walked the remaining distance from the Station in Brooklyn to my old house, and was welcomed by the family Dog, a blue Stafford shire Terrier called Tessa, who always seem to know when we were coming.

I could see Tessa’s little tail wagging and she yapped when she saw us and ran in our direction to welcome us at the newly fitted gate to stop, which helped Tessa from escaping.

“Hello beautiful,” I greeted my Tata’s fur baby through the fence,

“How do you think she always knows we’re coming?” asks Tomas,

“Dogs have a sixth sense to these things T, they just know,” explains Lydia,

“What’s Six Sense?” asks Josie, and I look to my daughters best friend to explain that to my 5-year-old,

“er...,” she tries to think,

“it’s a super-power, all dogs have it,” Saves Mia winking at her bestie,

“Cool, so Tessa is like Spider Man then?” she asks again,

“Yeah she’s totally Spider Mans Dog, just don’t tell Deda,” grins Aleks,

“Hey why don’t we take Tessa through to the back yard and see where Deda and Nanna are?” suggests Mia, distracting L.J.

And she unlocks the gate and lets Tessa out, but the good pooch goes straight to the back as expected, and we all followed, L.J. runs off ahead after Tessa.

As I knew they would be, most of the party preparations were all set up, thanks to some of my Aunts and Uncles who had come and brought cousins.

I turn to look at my two eldest and glare annoyingly at both of them, as they knew I wanted to help, they both look at me and smile awkwardly.

I got Alaina out of her pushchair and Mia goes to put it away for me in the back of the Garage, Aleks takes my bags for me so I can carry Alaina who was still groggy from her nap on the train.

I saw that ‘Aunt Kat’, my dad’s younger sister, was here setting up the sound system in the Garage along with Uncle Gil and Uncle Jasper.

_I do hope that means we’ll get to hear them all sing at some point this today, Uncle Gil has a Beautiful voice._

They all waved when they saw us arrived, and Isla and Tom went over to talk to them, to put in their requests to the D.J.

I then walk up the steps to the decking, to see L.J. was already there and that she was talking her Deda’s ear off.

As well them, Aunt Petra and Kat’s husband Robyn, were there too, they were both busy setting up the BBQ for later and hadn’t seen us arrive.

Once she saw her Deda, Alaina started to wiggle free and knowing she was safe I set her down on the deck and she made a beeline for him where she jumps on top of him, obviously he saw her coming and feigns surprise and injury which gets Petra and Robyn’s attention, they both turn to see what had happened and smile when they see what, or who it is.

Dad places Alaina on his other knee, and starts to tickle his youngest granddaughter who squeals in delight at her Deda’s magic fingers, he then looks over at me and gives me the biggest smile, which I know he saves just for us,

“Ah you made it then?” he grinned,

“Only just,” I respond leaning down to give my Tata a kiss on the cheek. I kissed my Aunt Petra a welcome too and then Uncle Robyn.

I looked at the pool which was adorned with inflatables,

“You gonna go in?” asks Robyn eyeing the pool with me,

“I might do later; I brought a costume so I can take Alaina and Josie in,”

“Ah,” exclaims my dad looking apprehensive, “I thought I’d put a small paddling pool up for the little ones,” she issues behind him to a small one already filled with water, “just whilst the party was on so the big kids don’t overwhelm them. They can still go into the Pool, just later,”

“That’s good idea dad, thanks,” I sat down next to him, “ _Kako Si_?” I finally get to ask, in Serbian as my two youngest have yet to fully understand it and I didn’t want them to worry about their deda, my others have a brief understanding of Serbian.

I give his hand a squeeze, which I always do when I come home,

“ _ok princezo_ ,” he sighs and side eyes me and I sense he’s gonna tell me something im not gonna like, “ _osim vaše tetke Isle gotovo se nije slagala sa mnom kad me uhvatila kako pokušavam da pomognem ovoj dvojici da odmakne roštilj sa kamiona tvog ujaka Gila_ ,” 

“WHAT?!” I exclaim annoyed, obviously he was expecting my reaction, just then Mia comes over with Tessa who instantly sits at my Dads feet, she looks at me concerned, Lydia looks at her not knowing whats going on and I hear her say she’ll explain later,

 _“_ _Tata, moraš to malo olakšati, znam da je prošlo 5 godina, ali doktori su rekli…”_ I implore worried, Mia raises an eybrow,

 _“_ _ako vam ne bude lako, imaćete još jedan moždani udar,”_ Chorus’ my two Aunts, Mia laughs inspite of herself,

“Yeah he knows, Rory, Isla read us our rights too,” called Aunt Kat from out of the Garage Window, I look down at her and she looked annoyed, then I look at my Aunt Petra for reasurance, out of all my dads siblings, she was the most like him, after Aunt Maja of course.

“Don’t worry Rory, he’s not done any heavy lifting, your Aunt Imogen arrived with her lot and your Uncle Jasper helped us out. Your Dad’s only been helping us set this up, and he’s done most of that whilst sitting down, so he’s fine,” she reasured me,

“Where is Aunt Isla?” I ask,

“Inside with Luka, and Imogen,” answered Dad, “Mia my dear, its lovely to see you, you too Aleks, Lydia, Ellie’s inside with the others, why don’t you take them inside, just be careful not to tell Ellie what her cake looks like its supposed to be a suprise,”

“Okay Deda,” Mia leans down to kiss him on the cheek, and then goes to go inside, but not before Aleks gives his Grandfather a hug hello and follows, I turn towards the Garage window to see the twins busy helping,

“guys, come say Zdravo to your Deda before you go up, and make sure you say hello to your Nana too,”

The Twins come over and hug their Grandpa hello and then follow their brother and sister upstairs, excited to see their other cousins, Tessa stays where she is by Dads feet, and I see that he’s lent down and is absent-mindlessly scratching her behind her ear, I smile at the scene,

“Is their anything you need me to do?” I ask looking around,

“Not out here, but you might find Isla needs some help inside, go check with her?” suggests Robyn, I turn to my father,

“You all okay out here?” issuing to my two youngest who had managed to completely monopolize their Deda’s attention,

“We’re fine,” he responds absentmindedly as Petra and I laugh at his besotted look of content.

I went inside to discover I didn’t need to do much as Aunt Isla and her sister Imogen had it all under control, I admired the cake which my Uncle Luka and my cousin Hannah had baked between them specially for Ellie and requested one for Mia in August,

I helped carry the food out to Dad and Aunt Petra, who had managed to get the BBQs started I went back in and got the drinks out the pantry and and placed the drinks out in the cool boxes ready for the guests, and then took Alaina and Josie upstairs to check on the kids who were all happy to see us.

Archie, my baby brother informed me that Aleks had put our things in Hannah’s room as Petra had the Guest room, and they were all sleeping downstairs after the party, so we wouldn’t be disturbed.

I went and changed the girls into their swimsuits and changed into mine, a burgundy Solid Strap One-piece, I wrapped a matching sarong around my waist and then went back down and put the girls in the paddling pool where Tessa then went to sit with them.

Not long the party was in full swing, Isla and Dad pointed out who everyone was mostly kids who went to Ellie and Scarlett’s School; **_Midtown School of Science and Technology in Manhattan_** _._

It was fun, all the kids were super polite, and all well behaved, which I think was down to the fact the adults were all there. I suggested next year that we leave them at it as they have proved to behave themselves, Dad agreed.

Earlier, I had received a welcomed reception of a wolf whistle which I had discovered was from one of Ellie’s friends called "Flash" Thompson, and who had said rather loudly that I looked ‘SUPER HOT’ in it.

I didn’t know how to take that, but my Aunts all complimented me in my costume too; Uncle Gil even said they could never tell that I’d had 6 kids.

Score one for me.

The party was a success, and when the Cake came out everyone including Ellie were gobsmacked by the 4 tier birthday cake and Luka got roped by Mia’s into making one for her in 3 month time, not knowing I had already booked her one.

Once we sang Happy Birthday and everyone had a slice of cake to take home, the party soon started to die down, with the guest slowly starting to leave.

I had put Alaina down to bed in Hannah’s Double as it was already late for her, and put the temporary bedside rails up to stop her rolling out, once she was asleep I set the Child monitor up to keep an ear out should she wake, and then went to help Aunt Isla tidy up whilst Ellie and the kids played in the pool.

We grown-ups got to have a splash in the pool once everyone had gone and Gil rebooted the BBQ for us as we relaxed around the pool and had another BBQ,

We talked and I caught up with my family and eventually the subject of work came up,

“So what do you plan on doing when Alaina start Nursery full time Rory? You gonna go back to Work?” asks Kat as she sta down next to Robyn with a large glass of wine,

I sat there not sure how to answer because I’ll be honest I hadn’t thought about going back, well not since Jessica suggested it the week before,

“I don’t know,” I admitted,

“You need to get back out there, I’m sure Jessica, Harvey and Louis would be thrilled to have you back,” beamed Dad, still very proud of my accomplishments,

“I’d have to think about it,” I mused,

“What’s there to think about?” asks Luka as he lounged alongside his partner Gil,

“I like being home for the kids, Nick is hardly ever there as it is because of work, and the kids hardly ever see him, imagine both of us being away all those hours,” this seems to passify my uncle,

“You could always only do part time,” suggests Imogen,

“yeah Jessica suggested that, but at HPSL? That’s not really an option, its all or nothing there.” I explained,

“Well you don’t have to go back there, there are other law firms, what about your friends from Columbia, Matt and Nelson?” suggested Dad,

“Foggy, Tati he prefers Foggy, and I suppose I could ask them, but they don’t do pro bono work and that’s the kind of work I’d want to be doing if I got back int the swing of things and well HPSL would have the finical backing to do so,”

“So you have thought about it,” smiles Isla giving my dad and my aunts and Uncle all a look,

“Okay so Jessica may have suggested something similar when I saw her at the Bass Wedding last week,” I explained, “it would seem in my absence Harvey has got himself an associate, his name is Mike Ross, and Jessica said we could work together and I’d only have to do part time so I could get the kids from school,”

“That sounds fantastic, so what’s the problem?” asks Dad,

“Im not sure...” I eye up the kids in the pool,

“ _Ako se brinete za Nicka onda predlažem da mu to ne kažete do poslednjeg minueta_ ,” my dad flips to Serbian, “ _a ako on pokuša ponovo da vas zatrudni, postoje načini da to sprečite sada, niko vas neće pregovarati o tome, čak ni baka i baka, Bog odmara njihovu dušu,”_

“Its not that tata, what if I’ve been away for too long and I missed my chance,” I confessed,

“ _Gluposti, dete, imaš taj poklon, pokupićeš stvari ponovo u trenu_ ,” expressed Kat, taking my hand, “ _ti si neverovatni advokat Aurora, samo se moraš tamo vratiti”_

“You’re right, i'm just being silly,”

“No, its okay to be scared, you should ring Jessica tomorrow and tell her you’ll do it,”

I smile at my step mother, knowing she has my best interest at heart and I hear a phone ringing and see Lydia jumping out of the pool and go over to her bag to answers it, her face falls, and I know who it is, her mom.

She’s either gonna tell her to come home now, which case I’ll have to talk to Emma, No way I’m having her travel on the train at this time on her own or she’s telling her she’s gonna be late home and will have to stay longer which is fine.

Lydia ends the call and I watch as she goes over to Mia, and whispers to her, the two talk between themselves and then to Ellie who smiles and the trio get out the pool and comes over to where we’re sitting, with Lydia following,

“Hey Mom, Dad, can Lydia stay over tonight too? Her mom has to work late, and she doesn’t really wanna go home to the ugly step cousins,” I laugh in spite of myself, which makes Lydia smile, I wink at her,

“Oh I don’t know, do we have enough room? You already have 11 people sleeping over,” Lydia goes to get her things thinking she’s going home, Isla swats at my dad, “Lyddie you can stay, its fine,” “Thank you Mr Paunovic!” and Lydia comes over and hugs my dad, “Ms Hamilton,” and then Isla which was a pleasant suprise,

“You’re welcome Lyddie,”

“No one calls her that Deda,” explains Mia,

“its okay, he can call me it, I don’t mind,”

After that we had eaten and Eliie had opened up her birthday presents, we decided it was late enough and went to all turn in for the night as L.J. was getting tired too, Dad had promised she could use his stair lift so she went up with him on that, and I followed, she gave her Deda a big kiss and told him she loved him and then I tucked her into bed next to her sister then went to check on the kids one last time.

They had their sleeping bags ready and where all bedding down for the night, the sofa’s and settee’s had been pushed to the side of the room and had been acquiesced by the birthday girl and the older cousins, Tessa had decided to stay downstairs with the kids as opposed to staying with her dad tonight but I knew she would end up there by the morning, I gave my kids all a kiss then went and said good night to the Aunts and Uncles, who had bagged the bedrooms.

And as I slept in Hannah’s bedroom, which used to be my old room with my two little girls snoozing softly beside me – I started to think about Jessica’s offer and how it would actually be rather nice to go back to work.

Just part time mind, to get the feel of being back in the thick of it, and I’d go on from there...

**\- - - - - - - - - - - -**

**TRANSLATION:** _(Thanks to Google Translate)_

_Serbian_ \- **English**

_Deda_ \- **Grandpa**

 _Tata_ \- **Dad/Daddy**

 _Kako_ _Si_? - **How are you?**

 _ok princezo_ \- **Okay Princess**

 _osim vaše tetke Isle gotovo se nije slagala sa mnom kad me uhvatila kako pokušavam da pomognem ovoj dvojici da odmakne roštilj sa kamiona tvog ujaka Gila_ \- **apart from your Aunt Isla almost had a fit with me when she caught me trying to help these two move the BBQ off of your uncle Gil's Truck**

 _Tata, moraš to malo olakšati, znam da je prošlo 5 godina, ali doktori su rekli_ \- **Dad, you need to take it easy, I know it's been 5 years but the doctors said...**

 _ako vam ne bude lako, imaćete još jedan moždani udar_ \- **if you don’t take it easy you’ll have another stroke**

 _Zdravo_ \- **Hello**

 _Ako ste zabrinuti za Nicka, predlažem da mu to ne kažete do poslednjeg minueta,_ \- **If you’re worried about Nick then I suggest not telling him till the last minuet,**

 _i ako on pokuša ponovo da ti zatrudni, postoje načini da to spreči sada, niko te neće moliti da, čak ni ti ni baka i djed, bog ne odmori dušu_ \- **and if he tries to get you pregnant again, there are ways to prevent it now, no one will beseech you that, not even you’re grandparents, god rest their soul**

 _Gluposti, dete, imaš taj poklon, pokupićeš stvari ponovo u trenu_ \- **Nonsense, child, you have that gift you will pick things up again in no time**

 _ti si neverovatni advokat Aurora, samo se moraš tamo vratiti_ \- **you are an amazing lawyer Aurora, you just need to get back out there**


End file.
